


Doom

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [27]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Breaking the Law, Danger, Forced Prostitution, Gangs, Hacking, Incest, M/M, Nazis, Prison Sex, Racism, Rape, Survival, inspired by Z Nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Kili screwed up like never before, and even his family fortune won't save him now. He hacked the Pentagon and if not for the fancy lawyer his mother got him, he would have been sentenced to death for treason. Instead he gets sent to a maximum security prison, and finds himself in the middle of a gang war among the prisoners. What's going to happen when you're cute and young and everyone wants to get their hands on you? When the world ends in the flood of the undead, will deeply hidden family secrets ever be revealed?An old story, waiting almost 2 years to be published. Controversial topics and settings, and later my favourite zombies... It's complete so expect a chapter a day! The prison setting and environment in this story is my imagination, the location is not - you can check Callam Bay on Google.





	1. Chapter 1

_“You’re a fucking imbecile!” His mother’s voice kept ringing in his head._

_“You brought so much shame to our family!” Her voice continued on. “I’m never going to talk to you again!”_

_“You’re an ungrateful brat!”_

_“What you did cannot be compared to any other stupidly you’ve ever done! What were you thinking?”_

_“Don’t expect any support from me! I paid for your lawyer and from now on you’re not my son!”_

All the bitter thoughts and words accompanied him all night. Every night. It was his last peaceful night and he knew it. Gloin warned him. In the county jail he was the son of the former major. He was from a rich family with influences, in state prison he’s going to be just one more cute boy walking about. Kili was disillusioned. The next morning he would be packed into a car and driven to the maximum security state prison the judge chose for him. Far away from his hometown ‘so that the corruptive influence of money cannot influence the severity of his sentence...’. He was lucky he wasn’t accused of treason, Gloin said it was fairly close.

He tried to breathe and stop the tears. He couldn’t cry. He knew what to expect. Sexual assaults, beatings, all kinds of aggression. He had to stay strong. Fifteen years of hell, and he was dead set on surviving. He was a Durin.

In the morning he was pushed into a police car, and soon he left the border of his home county. After many hours he saw the huge facility he was sent to and he could feel the panic kick in.

The guards were brutal, he was stripped of all his clothes and soon pushed into a cold shower. He was forced to wear prison clothes and pushed into the direction of his new cell. And he was left there.

To his surprise the green eyes from the lower bunk did not look dangerous at all.

“Hi I’m Ori! You’re new?” The young boy asked him with a smile.

“I’m Dare.” He introduced himself.

“You’d better drop the name... most will want to test it...” The boy grimaced.

“My mother called me Kili...” He admitted.

Somehow that option made the boy scowl even more. “On second thought Dare is better... It’s your first sentence?”

Kili simply nodded.

The boy inhaled with compassion. “You want a good piece of advice?”

“I’d use any advice...” Kili admitted.

“Keep low... avoid the blacks... get yourself an owner....” Ori told him.

“Owner?” Kili became terrified.

“That’s the only way to stay safe...” Ori showed him the tattoo on his neck. “I’m property... so that means one person fucks me... not all of them.”

“All of them?” Kili went pale.

“You’re too cute...” Ori grimaced. “Cute ones get it worse...” He sounded grim.

“Just fucking great...” Kili dropped on the top bed.

“So what did you do?” The boy asked after a while.

“I’m a hacker...” Kili confessed.

The boy just giggled. “So am I... I robbed a few ATMs... what about you?”

“I broke into the Pentagon...” Kili admitted.

The boy just laughed even more. “You’re lucky they didn’t give you a death sentence for treason!” He giggled.

“Yeah, I’m lucky... I guess I had a good lawyer...” Kili admitted not sure if he could trust this person at all.

“There are a few gangs here...” The boy suddenly began explaining. “Avoid the Mexicans and blacks... they are the most brutal. The Russians aren’t any better at all...” He admitted.

“Your owner?” Kili asked wanting to know what to expect.

“Nazi...” The boy admitted with hesitation.

“Are they better?” Kili asked.

“With your mixed blood? That’s a very bad address...” He admitted honestly.

Kili inhaled even more... his part native blood was something most people punished him for most of his life, and it wasn’t his fault his great grandma was a native American, but he was the only one from the family to look like it. Even his own mother wasn't happy with his high cheekbones and skin colour, as much as she tried to hide her feelings, most people didn't.

“What would you advise?” Kili asked.

“Stay low... cut your hair...” He added, but Kili didn’t want to do that.

“Is there anything good about this place?” Kili asked him.

“We have a decent library...” The red head smiled.

“Do you miss your family?” Kili asked him gently.

The boy just giggled. “My whole family is here...” He admitted. “Both my brothers...”

“What did they do?” Kili was curious.

“With Dori that’s a long story... but basically both are here for armed robbery.” Ori admitted.

“Great... and not great at the same time.” Kili inhaled.

Soon a bell sounded.

“Dinner time!” Ori jumped off his bed. “Stick to me...” He winked at him.

Soon they walked among the many prisoners and Kili felt all eyes on him.

“Don’t let them see you’re scared...” Ori whispered with a warning, Kili nodded and tried to make a brave face.

But when they got a tray with disgusting looking food and Ori showed him where to sit down, Kili felt so many lustful glares he felt weak to his knees. It was as if everyone there was glaring at him. Soon a huge man walked behind Ori and embraced him from behind slamming his fists against the table.

“Who is this Sweetheart?” The giant asked glaring at Kili. He had a swastika tattooed on his baled head, among many other strange symbols.

“My new cellmate.” Ori answered truthfully. “So behave...” He made a demand that caused the giant to smile.

The chuckle that left the man’s mouth was full of amusement, but it made Kili feel in danger.

\-------

“You seem bored...” Dwalin’s voice was full of amusement.

Fili was lazily bouncing the ball against the ceiling.

“They say there is new meat in town...” Dwalin chuckled.

“Who cares...” Fili continued bouncing the ball lazily.

“The word is, he’s a really gorgeous toy...” Dwalin told him with amusement.

“I thought you had a toy... That cute red head.” Fili pointed out with a smile in his voice.

“I was thinking about you...” Dwalin chuckled evilly.

“I don’t need a toy...” Fili grimaced. He wondered sometimes why Dwalin went so far as to protect and claim the youngest Luin.

“But you do need a fuck...” Dwalin reminded him.

“Perhaps...” Fili continued bouncing the ball.

“We’ll take a look at dinner... but if the gossip is true... many will be interested...” Dwalin continued the topic.

Fili’s wasn’t at all interested, he didn’t value cheap fucks in the dark or in the showers... He had more important things on his mind, and maintaining control over his people and his block was priority. He was a strategist and cute boys, no matter how cute, couldn’t sway him much. Some rival gangs even offered him their toys to use, but he didn’t feel like it. Some laughed that he was too good for a male hole, but that wasn’t true either. He hated whores, all whores, and all those toys were whores, spreading their legs for some kind of profit.

But there was one thing he hated even more than whores. He hated blacks and Mexicans, he hated Asians and everyone else. But what he hated the most were mutts. People with mixed blood. People without a people and identity. Losers.

The boy sitting next to Ori was everything he hated. Tall with darker skin, and with long curly black hair. High cheekbones and thin lips. Black eyes. He was no one, not white, not black, not Mexican or any other race present in the prison. He was exotic. His eyes followed the slim body, and he knew what people would find alluring. Looking from the side he had to admit the boy was probably the most attractive toy to ever walk into their block. Even Dwalin sent him a lustful glare despite his mixed race and despite Ori sitting right next to him.

He was surprised the tiny Luin tried to keep the boy close, they just met...

He saw everyone glare at him. Bolg, Azog and Smaug. He saw the Asians glare at him, and the Mexicans. And he could already envision a new battle on his block just to fuck this toy. And a new war was not something Fili needed, the truce was difficult to achieve and now this cute meat would ruin it all.

He took one more glance at the cute boy, his long hair, perfectly chiselled face. He really was fuckable. Even with his mixed blood.

He noticed Azog walk closer to their table, but one glare from Dwalin made the Russian walk away. Ori was smart and inviting the boy to their table, he was trying to give him minimal protection. Fili wondered why...

Lazily he walked to the counter ignoring the line, and the prisoners immediately made him way. He glared at the man working in the kitchen and he was given his privileged set of food without a second of hesitation. He trained them all well.

Thinking about strategy, he slowly walked to his table now polluted with a mix race toy... He could either get rid of him... punish him for Ori’s contumacy... Or he could make a territorial claim...

Without showing any disgust he sat right next to the boy pushing him slightly into Ori. He saw those huge deer like eyes look at him with fear, and Fili didn’t do anything to make him feel better. His leg firmly pressed against the boy. Ori sent him a surprise glance but soon he lowered his head and focused on his food.

\--------

Kili felt like suffocating. He was stuck in between Nazi’s. On one side he had Ori, and the other... the most terrifying man ever. Pale blond, with the most crystal clear blue eyes ever. The tattoo on his neck said it all about his opinions, and Kili was suddenly very self conscious of his mixed heritage. The blond was really strong and buff, and everyone was scared of him. Kili could sense that most of the prisoners feared this person, but he also knew he was dangerous for him as well.

The strong leg brushing against him was something he was really scared of... But the blond didn’t even look at him... he lazily ate his fancy dinner. Kili quickly concluded he was the only one to get better food, as if his position was much more in there.

“I changed my mind...” The deep sounding voice was directed to the giant sitting right next to Ori and embracing the tiny boy.

“I knew you would...” The huge man chuckled with amusement.

Kili’s didn’t miss the alarm on Ori’s face.

What happened next was a surprise to everyone, but to Kili the most. Suddenly he was pulled to his feet and at first he thought he was going to be pushed away from the Arian gang. But their next move surprised him. His tray was pushed away by a man with an amused glare and before Kili knew what was going on he was pushed against the table his clothes pulled down.

He could feel all eyes on him, but no one was planning to help. Even the guards looked fascinated at the sexual display. His face went red, and he tried to protest, but the man in front of him simply held his hands down. Ori next to him was completely terrified but he was pale and helpless.

The entry was very firm, it wasn’t an act of love. It was an act of dominance. He was fucked publicly in front of a crowd of people, and everyone seemed to enjoy it apart from Kili. He tried to hide the traitorous reaction of his body. The blond was pounding him with zeal, the strong arms holding him down, there was no caress, it was just pure fucking...

He was making a territorial claim on Kili and it made poor Kili even more terrified...

It ended as soon as it began, he was pushed back at the bench and again he was squeezed into the blond.

“Eat.” The blond ordered wrapping a firm arm around him.

Kili picked at the tasteless food.

“You’re a picky toy?” The blond mused with amusement. “Fine.” He pushed his fancy tray at him. “I want you slim, but not emaciated.”

Kili gently tried the fancy food, but soon the blond became impatient and did another display of territory. He began feeding him. The food was good, but everything made Kili terrified, but slowly he forced himself to swallow.

“Good pet...” His hair was brushed like a dog’s, and he felt fury awaken. He glared at the blond and heard a delighted laugh.

“What’s your name?” The blond asked with a huge grin.

“Dare...” Kili mumbled, and heard a light chuckle from him.

“How fitting...” The blond continued feeding him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili was terrified more than ever. He was now... officially a toy of someone who treated him like dirt. He was fucked at any chance the blond got, so much so he feared leaving his cell.  But when the blond noticed he simply would get rid of Ori and come himself. Soon Kili realised he had no choice. He heard lots of comments, lots of sniggering in the corners, and he realised it was either the blond, or he would get abused by everyone else.

The blond was so dominant and demanding. So strong and so handsome at the same time. Kili had no idea why he felt attracted to those deep blue eyes.

The one thing that surprised him was the feeling of being safe. Despite all the lustful glares, no one dared come close to him. He had an official body guard, Bofur, and to his surprise he actually learnt to like his crude sense of humour. He met both of Ori’s brothers, and he immersed into the prison society.

\------

Fili was happy with his choice. His pet was... surprising in many ways. Feisty, provocative, independent. He tried to pretend he didn’t like it. But his body always reacted. His body was gorgeous, and the first time in the showers was eventful. He traced his chest hairs with fascination, he liked his long legs and long hair. Perfect for holding while taking him from behind pressed into the shower wall.

Having him in Ori’s cell was convenient, just one suggestion to a friendly guard and Dwalin spent a night with Ori, and he got his pet all for himself...

\------

That first night Kili was terrified. Ori just suddenly disappeared, and as the last bell sounded he saw the blond enter the cell confidently.

The smirk on his face was full of confidence and strength and with a smile be brushed Kili’s leg.

“Come here pet...” He pulled him down to the comfortable lower bunk.

“Why are you here?” Kili asked feeling scared. So far the boss of the Nazis only sought him out in public, making a claim and a public presentation. This was new...

“You’re a feisty little thing...” The blond was amused.

Kili had a sudden feeling that the blond liked when he caused problems.

He tried to squirm out of the embrace, but soon the blond just pulled him under him.

“The more you fight the more fun this is...” The blond chuckled. “But as much as I do enjoy your boldness... I’d like something a bit calmer today...”

Kili was simply shocked with the direct approach as much as he was shocked with the hands holding him tenderly.

“You’re adorable...” The warm words and the gentle kiss that followed shocked Kili. So far it was always slightly forced, firm and full of demands... Now the blond was delicate. Kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

That night was unlike any before in Kili’s life. It was pure love... love all night. The blond had no hesitation when it came to sex, and that night he proved to be the best lover Kili ever had. The kisses were tender and soft. The touch was thrilling and seductive. When the blond took him into his mouth, Kili was so thrilled he could barely stop the sounds from his mouth.

“Let them hear...” The blond whispered into his ear. “Let them all hear how much you love this... let them all feel jealous...”

The next moan wasn’t muffled by the pillow, it was loud and clear.

“You’re a very good pet...” The blond rested in his neck and embraced him tenderly.

“Why?” Kili asked him gently as they slowly drifted to sleep on the narrow bunk bed,

“Why what?” The blond asked him tenderly brushing his naked arm.

“Why me?” Kili asked with insistence.

“Because you’re wild and shy at the same time.” The blond inhaled deeply and held him even closer. “Because you’re mine.”

Kili just chuckled. “I’m no one’s...” He demanded.

“You’re mine...” The blond insisted with kisses and touch again.

“I belong to myself...” Kili played the game.

“You belong to me...” The blond chuckled and sucked on his earlobe.

“Until you get bored... until another cute boy walks in here...” Kili continued taunting, pleased with the lustful reaction he got.

“Nah...” The blond assured him. “There is only one toy so daring and so cute...”

From that day on Kili felt safe in his arms.

\------

“So how are you?” Tauriel was sitting at the visiting centre. They could only meet through thick glass.

“As good as I can be, living in here...” He confessed.

“Do you need anything?” She asked. “I brought you some money...”

“I don’t need much in here...” He inhaled deeply.

“It’s really good to see you... I was dead worried...” Tauriel confessed. “Has anyone from your family visited?”

Kili just shook his head. “You’re my first visitor.” He confessed.

“I’ll come by once a month... Can I write letters?” She asked.

“I’d like that a lot.” Kili smiled shyly.

“You’ve changed...” She realised.

“Is that good or bad?” He asked her.

“Good. It’s like you finally matured...” She assured him.

“Life here is different...” He inhaled.

“I want you to know one thing... I’ll always be there to support you... so I’ll ask Gimli to start appealing as soon as possible... and once you come out, I’ll be there to help you.” She told him gently.

“I don’t have much hope... I broke the law...” He inhaled deeply. “And what I did was idiotic.”

“People make mistakes...” She inhaled deeply. “No matter what, you can count on me.”

“Thank you for coming here...” He smiled faintly.

“I’ll come again.” She assured him.

\------

Kili realised his owner was jealous when the third letter came. Tauriel visited him once a month as she promised, but she wrote every week. The blond at first treated it with tolerance, but soon he kept showing moods. Kili saw the questions in those strong blue eyes, but he didn’t say anything.

After Tauriel’s third visit, Kili got another night visit. 

“You’re mine...” The blond insisted.

That night he was more insisting than ever, the firm body slamming into him with the same force as the first day they met.

“I’m yours...” Kili assured him, and snuggled into his strong arms.

“Who is she?” The question sounded deadly.

“My only friend.” Kili told him. “She pays for my lawyer and she’s the last person I have...”

“Is she your girlfriend?” The blond hissed.

“No... I’m gay...” Kili confessed and he saw a light in those deep eyes.

“You’re mine...” The blond growled pulling him closer.

“I’m yours...” Kili agreed holding on tightly.

“How long is your sentence?” The next question surprised him.

“Fifteen.” He admitted.

“Good...” The blond didn’t say more he just rested in his arms.

“How long?” Kili asked him tenderly.

“I’m going to spend my whole life here...” The blond admitted.

“What did you do?” Kili asked in a trembling voice.

“Something very stupid... But I was young and full of strange ideas about the world... Regret won’t change the fact that my actions contributed to the death of a lot of people...” The blond confessed.

“But you do regret?” Kili asked gently.

“I would do anything to turn back time.” The blond admitted.

“What’s your name?” Kili gently asked. So far everyone referred to him as Boss, or Oaks. 

“I’m Fili...” The blond told him gently.

“I’m Kili...” Kili rested in his warm arms.

“Why Dare?” Fili asked him.

“That’s my middle name... And most people always called me that.” Kili admitted.

“I’d like to call you Kili.” Fili kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Something is wrong...” Ori’s whisper was muffled.

“Why do you say so?” Kili looked down from the top bunk.

“It’s past breakfast time...” Ori gazed into the cell block. “I can’t see the guards...” He noticed with worry.

Soon more and more prisoners began calling out. Some were swearing and cursing their guards. Some were demanding breakfast.

“There is no one there!” Someone from a cell close to the passageway called.

“What do you mean no one?” Another person hissed.

Kili held Ori tightly, both of them were terrified.

\------

Nori was mid chopping vegetables when he realised something was wrong. In the morning only two guards showed up and lead them towards their workplace. Normally there would be six.

Nori glanced at Jesus, a Mexican from his block. He saw glares fly, the sly prisoners immediately seeing a chance. But something felt wrong. He held the knife tightly with a sudden premonition. It saved his ass many times before.

“Fuck the job I’m going home...” One of the guards suddenly left, and the other soon followed.

“Something is fishy...” The comment reached Nori quickly.

“Let’s scram!” Someone suggested. Soon a few of them followed him.

But Nori stood there thinking. The guards wouldn’t just leave their posts... He grabbed a few knives and rushed to the door. The whole yard was empty. The guard tower was empty. No cars and no police.

“What the fuck?” He mumbled. Those who left were now trying to jump over the gate.

He couldn’t go anywhere without his brothers...

Nori slowly made his way back to the cell blocks. He used the knife to open the electronic locks and slowly he made his way into the cell block. He rushed to Ori, and many of the prisoners were yelling at him demanding their breakfast.

“Come on...” He pulled his brother and Dare from their cell, and he headed towards their boss.

“What’s going on?” Fili asked him firmly.

“The guards left in some kind of panic... some prisoners already escaped...” Nori opened their cell.

“Let our men out, keep the rest locked in.” Fili quickly decided and soon the whole gang was out.

“They wouldn’t leave without a good reason.” Dwalin complained. And Fili slowly nodded.

“I want to get to the security office.” Fili decided.

“I know the way...” Nori lead him towards the service corridor.

“Ori come here!” Nori pointed to the more complicated electronic lock.

“I’m not sure I can open it...” Ori complained seeing it.

“Give me the knife...” Kili asked Nori.

“Give him the knife.” Fili confirmed.

Kili slowly lifted the cover and after a quick analysis he cut a cable.

“The lock is open...” He tried moving the doorway, but Dwalin firmly pushed him aside and with ease moved the heavy metal doors.

“Where the fuck is everybody?” Bofur was pessimistic.

“I have a bad feeling...” Fili warned his men.

“The office looks empty...” Nori opened the doorway to the director’s office.

“It’s empty!” He yelled back.

“Ori and Dare get to work!” Fili pointed to the computer.

Kili didn’t have to be asked twice, in a swift move he turned the computer on.

“There’s a password...” Ori inhaled.

“Who cares...” Kili turned it on again and entered BIOS. He quickly disabled the normal password system and made a few adjustments and with ease turned it back on.

“How did you...” Ori was stunned.

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve...” Kili grinned.

“What the fuck is going on?” Fili made them focus.

Kili browsed the last messages with terror, and when he went on-line and began reading the news he was even more terrified.

Ori next to him was in a state of panic.

“You have to read it yourself...” Kili whispered to Fili and showed him the new bulletins.

“Dwalin, Nori and Bofur.” Fili called his men. “Let the others out and kick them out of the prison.”

“What?” Bofur asked stunned.

“Kick everyone not from our gang out, let them go. Later lock the place down.” Fili repeated his orders.

“Are you insane? We can finally escape!” Dwalin noticed.

“Escape to death.” Fili made them realise. “Go out and die.” He told his friend and right-hand man firmly.

He showed him the news.

“It’s a fucking joke!” Dwalin was grin.

“No, it’s not.” Ori whispered.

“Let’s move!” Fili suggested. “Kili and Ori stay here and lock the door from the inside.”

“Be careful!” Kili demanded.

“Stay safe!” Fili kissed him before going.

Kili locked the door behind them, pulled Ori next to him and continued reading the devastating news.

“Is there a phone here?” He asked.

“Who do you want to call?” Ori asked.

“There is only one person I’d like to call.” Kili reached and dialled Tauriel’s number.

\------

Fili calmly walked back into the cell block. “The guards are gone! You’re all free!” He told the stunned prisoners and soon his men began opening cell after cell.

He wasn’t surprised when most rushed out without thinking twice about the situation.

“Why would the guards leave?” Smaug’s question worried Fili a bit, but he didn’t show it.

“Some kind of strike.” Fili shrugged hiding the truth from all of them. “You’d better get going before they send is police or the military...”

“We’ve got four more blocks left.” Nori told him after everyone they wanted out was out.

“Proceed.” Fili told them.

Some people were lingering, and after careful evaluation Fili let them stay. Those not dangerous did not bother him much.

“We’ve locked down.” Dwalin confirmed after three hours.

“Let’s go back to our toys...” Fili walked towards the director’s office.

\-------

“Kili are you okay? The world has ended!” Tauriel cried on the phone.

“I’m fine! The prison was suddenly abandoned!” He told her.

“I’m coming to get you!” She announced on the phone. “Hold tight and avoid those infected at all cost!”

“Tauriel...” He tried to protest, but she hung up.

Ori just raised his eyebrows. “We need to find out as much as possible.” He told him.

They both focused on the media and internet.

“So what did you find out?” Fili asked them when he came back.

“Zombies.” Kili told him. “That’s the only name I could call them... They die if the head is damaged.”

“Anyone infected becomes one of them.” Ori quickly added. “Or so said the people on YouTube and the news...”

“We’ve locked the place down... Only a few of us are left...” Fili embraced Kili firmly. “We’re going to stay safe...I’m going to keep you safe...” He kissed him tenderly.

Kili accepted the comfort gratefully.


	4. Chapter 4

The first days were strange. Some people from the gang were asking questions and doubting their boss’s decision. Some were openly opposing. But his closest men stood strong.

“If you want to leave, you may.” Fili told them and when some decided to leave he simply locked the gate behind them.

The internet and TV stopped working a few days later. And just a week from the rift the first dead showed up.

“There is someone at the north fence...” Gandalf told them with great worry. He was a crazy old man, serving a long sentence for drug trafficking.

Soon the group watched the hideous man walk to the fence, but he wasn’t human any more. There was blood all over his face, his clothes were torn. It was one of their men who decided to leave.

“Poor fucker...” Nori stabbed him in the head killing it.

“Do you think more will come?” Ori was terrified.

Soon many more showed up. Those close to the fence would get stabbed, some ventured further on.

“We need to find the armoury.” Dwalin told Fili firmly.

“I know.” Fili nodded.

“I’ve got a few ideas where to look.” Dori told them calmly. “I worked in the cleaning service a long time.”

Soon they scouted the area and found a few rooms with various functions.

“This used to be the medical ward before they signed the contract with Memorial Hospital.” Gandalf told them seeing an old room with some basic medical equipment.

“They also had therapy rooms here...” Gandalf pointed to other locations in that corridor.

“Great... that was probably before they made it maximum security...” Dwalin grimaced.

“The staff rooms should be at the end of that corridor.” Gandalf pointed.

“Nori, Dwalin...” Fili pointed. He used a magnetic card they found in the offices and the door opened. The red head moved forward.

“Looks clear...” He mumbled and walked deeper inside. They saw a room for the night shifts, and a changing room.

“Bingo!” Dwalin pointed to a very securely locked room.

“Let’s see if the card works...” Fili smiled and waved the card.

“We’re home boys!” Dwalin was really happy seeing the endless rows of guns.

\-------

“You’re insane!” Legolas told his sister firmly. So far they were stuck in their house and it was sheer luck that their friend were there too.

“I’m going to get him!” Tauriel insisted. She was armed and dangerous, and her brother was worried about the determined glare in her eyes.

“We have no idea what happened to the prison once the riots began...” Gimli tried to make her see reason.

“I can’t just...” She grimaced. But when she got an unexpected call nothing could stop her.

“He’s fine now... the prison is deserted... but it’s too dangerous!” Legolas was insisting.

“I’m going!” She was firm.

“You won’t be able to stop her.” Gimli told him firmly. “So either we help her, or she’ll get killed.”

“I think we have no choice...” Legolas grimaced angrily.

“Fine! But we do this my way!” Legolas he eventually decided.

Leaving the house was risky, but they packed his huge SUV with guns and bows. The first stage of the road seemed calm, but later they saw more and more zombies. They stopped a few times for the night, but finding a safe place was getting more and more difficult.

“Let’s face it your idea was ludicrous!” Gimli scolded her seeing a huge traffic jam on the highway.

“Take the side of the road!” Tauriel pointed.

“Fine...” Her brother grimaced.

\-------

“Boss we’ve got a car at the back gate...” Bofur rushed to Fili one afternoon.

“A car?” Fili looked at his man curiously.

“A big SUV...” Bofur explained.

“As much as we don’t need more people here... we could use a car just in case...” Dwalin pointed out.

“Let’s go take a look. Set the men on the towers just in case.” Fili ordered.

“With guns?” Dwalin wanted to make sure.

“With guns!” Fili confirmed.

\-------

“Is it just me or are we searching for a half native American boy in Nazi heaven?” Gimli grimaced seeing the men with guns watch them carefully.

“Fucking hell!” Tauriel hissed. “You do the talking!” She scolded him.

“This was your idea!” Legolas hissed.

“He’s the lawyer!” She was worried.

“Fine I’ll talk...” Gimli made sure there were no zombies nearby and he got out of the car.

“What do you want?” The huge man from the tower called out.

“I’m here to see Dare Durin!” Gimli told him.

“And why would you want to see him?” The man asked loudly.

“I’m his lawyer and friend... We want to make sure he’s okay.” Gimli told them.

“Let them in...” The man told the men next to the gate.

“We just entered Arian haven not sure if he’s even here...” Legolas was grim.

Soon they were surrounded by men with guns.

“Hands on your heads...” A huge bald man with tattoos on his skull demanded.

Tauriel got out with a hiss, but she complied.

“Well well, what do we have here?” A man with crazy red hair peaked into the car. “Quite an armoury.” He smiled like a fox.

“Nori drive the car into the warehouse!” The huge man ordered. “This way dear guests...” Those words sounded threatening on his lips.

“I have a bad feeling about this...” Gimli hissed.

Soon they were pushed in a room probably meant for interrogations and locked in.

“It’s you’re fucking fault!” Legolas pointed at Tauriel with anger. “Now we lost the car and we’re at the mercy of Nazis!”

But they didn’t have to wait long, soon the door opened and Kili rushed at them.

“It’s so good to see you’re okay!” Tauriel held him tightly.

“You idiot! You shouldn’t have taken the risky trip just for me!” He scolded her.

“I wanted to make sure you’re safe!” She insisted.

“I am safe!” Kili insisted.

“Safe in Nazi heaven?” Gimli asked slowly.

“They’re not that bad...” Kili assured them.

“So are they really your friends?” The voice from the doorway was firm.

“My best friend, my lawyer and her brother...” Kili told him calmly. “We’re not sending them back out there...” He said firmly, daring the strong blond in the doorway.

“Find them quarters.” The scary man grunted angrily and walked away.

“Did that mean we cannot leave?” Legolas was grim.

“This is the safest place on Earth to be.” Kili told him honestly. “Follow me...”


	5. Chapter 5

Tauriel had problems grasping the prison reality. Soon Kili showed them empty cells where they could sleep and rest. He introduced them to a few people, showed them the canteen with food and other locations. The group of convicts now running the place wasn’t big, but they were armed and looked dangerous.

The blond leader was simply terrifying. He had swastika tattoos on his neck, deep cold eyes, even his men feared him.

But Kili didn’t. At dinner he sat in his lap and acted... like a slut. Tauriel then realised why he survived and why the Nazis kept him. As long as the blond fucked him... they were all safe.

“This really is the safest place to be.” Gimli slowly told her. “High fences, watch towers, even sleeping in cells in logical and safe.”

“He’s right.” Legolas told them.

“We’re staying.” Tauriel decided glancing at Kili.

“Food is ready!” The crazy red head yelled from the stand.

“I never knew you could actually cook...” The huge man with the bald head joked.

“Fuck off!” The red head passed him a tray with a smile.

Soon everyone got some food and the mutual decision was, the red head could cook.

“We have a library here...” Dare guided them around after dinner. “A gym and that’s pretty much it.”

“What about food supply?” Legolas asked him happy they were without Nazi company.

“Don’t worry about that, this place... was designed for feeding hundreds of people, the supply is great.” Dare told them firmly.

“How are you coping with...?” Tauriel tried to ask.

“With what?” Dare grimaced.

“With being a slut...” Legolas called things by the name.

Dare just stared and eventually he laughed. “You can think whatever you want...”

\--------

“We need more food sources.” Nori was serious. He was now running the kitchen and he was dividing the supplies along with his brother. “Some things are stacked up well, like canned food, but we need vegetables and meat.”

“Going outside is dangerous.” Dwalin’s voice was firm.

“After making a list, how long do we have?” Fili’s voice was calm.

“Easily three months, but with everyday our diet will become more and more limited.” Nori was decisive. “With time we will reduce to half portions, but eventually we’ll all have vitamin deficiency.”

“He’s right.” Dori held the same view.

“Even with weapons going out...” Dwalin grabbed Fili’s hand.

“We need to think of years of survival.” Fili looked out from the director’s office, now it was his office and headquarters. Kili was busy tapping on the computer, the internet was still working. The prison had an independent power supply and water supply.

“Are our power and water source reliable?” Dori asked him.

“According to the data is it. This place was built in the middle of nowhere, so we have geothermal power and heat, and the dam up north supplies us with water and partially with electricity.” Kili quoted from the documents.

“But in the current state... we have no idea what condition they are in...” Kili mumbled.

“Call your friends, I want to talk with them.” Fili was firm. “Alone.” He glanced at his most trusted men. “Start limiting food portions by one third, we don’t need much to survive on, but in the end it might prove priceless.”

“Roger boss!” Nori nodded and rushed to the pantry.

“I want to talk to them alone, so I’ll go the to conference room.” Fili told Kili with a tender kiss. “We need more information, try to get us more intel.”

“Am I allowed to break the law?” Kili smiled.

“Hack anything you can think of... it’s the end of the world anyway you look at it!” Fili kissed him again. “I’ll shoot anyone who says anything else.”

\-------

Tauriel was startled when two dangerous looking men, Bofur and Bifur came to fetch them.

“The boss wants to talk with you.” The strange man told them and smiled evilly.

“This way!” He led them out of the prison cell block and into the office area.

“Sit down.” The blond wasn’t looking at them at all. His eyes were on the outside, the deep forest surrounding the secluded prison.

“Is there anything specific you want from us?” Gimli began asking.

“Indeed there is.” Fili slowly turned around. “Tell me how it all began, and everything you know.”

“That’s a pretty long list of things...” Legolas grunted.

“Start from the beginning.” Fili turned the chair and sat down.

“No one knew where or when it began... rumours were it began spreading from India and China... anyway the speed of infection was so fast... the news didn’t say much about it, and when they began warning us, it was already too late. The first dead were on our doorstep.” Legolas told him slowly.

“At first they just said to stay indoors, but later began talking about avoiding the infected.” Gimli admitted. “Then we had to deal with the reality. They were everywhere. They were our friends and our families...”

“How do you kill them?” Fili stopped their teary story.

“The head.” Tauriel pointed out. “Damage to the head.”

“Do they fear anything?” Fili continued gathering information he needed.

“I don’t think they feel any emotion apart from hunger... no fear of fire for sure...” Tauriel admitted.

Fili just tapped his fingers against the table.

“So they know no fear and they don’t feel anything.” Fili walked back to the window. “How strong and fast are they?”

“It depends... some are fast, but those who were slow in real life are usually slower. There is no point trying to shoot anything but the head.” Gimli tried to explain.

“Do they think?” The next question got them by surprise.

“I seriously doubt it... if something is in front of them they just walk into it... I’ve seen a few drop from buildings...” Tauriel replied.

“How many people made it?” Fili’s next question was puzzling for all of them.

“No idea...” Tauriel hissed.

“On your way here... how many other normal people did you see?” Fili demanded more firmly.

“A few... but normal people usually mean trouble... some grew hungry and desperate...” Gimli tried to explain.

Fili’s eyes went narrow.

“Were the dead an obstacle? I mean a real obstacle?” He demanded.

“The damage is the real problem, roads are blocked by abandoned cars... the zombies are dangerous, but we knew how to shoot well. We used to train archery.” Legolas explained.

“I want you three to take a good look around and point out any possible improvements we can make to this place. We don’t want those fucking monsters inside.” Fili told them firmly.

“You’re planning to go out, aren’t you?” Tauriel asked after a longer moment of silence.

“We’re going to need more supplies if we really want to survive in here.” Fili’s voice was emotionless.

“You can count on us...” She whispered.

“We could use the closed yards for planting...” Gimli pointed out.

“First we need things to plant...” Fili grimaced and left them.


	6. Chapter 6

“Gather everyone in the main yard I need to talk to them.” Fili told Bofur in the morning, and he didn’t need to wait long for the people to show up.

“Dear friends... There are many things we need to talk about. As you have probably noticed our situation is bad but not tragic. We are safe, our walls and fences are secure, we have weapons and food.” Fili spoke with strength. “But we have to do everything to assure our safety and well-being, and I expect all of you to cooperate.”

He pulled out a list, he and Kili made during the night.

“Is anyone from the nearby area?” He demanded, he wasn’t surprised when the old man lifted his hand. “Come to my office after this meeting.”

“Does any of you have experience farming and growing plants?” He demanded. Soon he had a list. “All the others will be given jobs.”

“What about the outside world?” Someone asked with urgency.

“The world is dead.” Fili grunted. “Most people are on the run from zombies.”

“Is there a chance our families...?” Someone gasped.

“Most are probably dead.” Fili was firm.

His men looked at him with a shadow on their faces. “We’re going to survive.”

“Can’t we help those on the outside?” Someone cried out.

“More people means less food.” Fili was firm. “Our priorities are set, fuel, food and weapons.”

“Some of us will have to go outside and face the zombies and fight those who will want the same resources as us... Either we fight or we die, it’s as simple as that.” Fili was honest. “I’m not planning to force anyone to go there, but expect to be given work inside our eternal prison.” The fear on their faces was real and he knew he had to manage things well, for all their sakes.

\-------

“What’s going on?” Fili embraced Kili and pulled him into his lap.

“With every passing day there is less and less activity. No news, no new videos or messages...” Kili mumbled.

“Did you try the government?” Fili asked.

“This is the current Pentagon internet system. No active points.” Kili showed him.

“What does it mean?” Fili asked.

“No military unit is transmitting anything to headquarters.” Kili pointed out. “I’m trying their grid, and searching point by point for anything.”

“We need more intel before we move out. Where to search for food, fuel and weapons. We needs seeds to plant, and farm animals. We need food.” Fili whispered gently.

“I’m going to ask Ori to help with that. I want to hack the military satellites.” Kili mumbled.

“Sounds like we have a plan.” Fili kissed him as if the world was going to end that moment.

“Once I hack the satellites I will be able to see everything...” Kili whispered in between kisses.

“You’re a smart pet...” Fili complimented him in a raspy breath.

\------

“So who is coming with me?” Fili asked the people in the dining room.

“Count us in!” Legolas waved at him. “We’ve seen it already and we’re good at shooting.”

Fili’s eyes went narrow.

“I’m coming with my brother.” Bofur told him, his face serious for once.

“I’m coming too.” Kili whispered to him.

“You’re too precious...” Fili mumbled.

“I’m really good at shooting.” Kili scolded him. “And I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“Seems we got a scout team.” Fili declared. “Once I’m gone, Dwalin is in charge.”

“Here are the orders for the next three days.” He handed Dwalin a list of orders.

“I’ll make sure everything is in order and ready by the time you come back.” Dwalin assured him.

“Hold the fort from the dead and alive.” Fili held his old friend.

“Come back home!” Dwalin laughed. “Alive!” He added grimly.

\------

“Bofur drive...” Fili was firm as he pointed to the cars prepared for their trip. One was the black SUV Kili’s friends arrived in, the other was the prison delivery truck.

“Bifur you drive the truck... Tauriel go with him as back up.” Fili ordered them around with years of skills.

At first Tauriel wanted to protest but finally she just nodded and got into the car with the mute driver.

“Before we leave...” Fili talked to them on the portable radio. “Remember our priorities, fuel, food weapons. Don’t risk your life...” He added.

“Bofur you know the road.” Fili gave him the signal to move out.

As they drove, their men closed the gate behind them, and hell began.

“This is scary...” Kili mumbled seeing all the abandoned cars, the zombies walking around and the blood everywhere. Some zombies were trailing behind them.

“On the way back we’ll have to find a way to lose them.” Fili spoke on the radio.

“We should think of blocking a few roads so no strangers will be able to make it our way too.” Legolas added.

“We’re approaching the first point on our list...” Fili announced glancing at the map. “Bifur and Bofur get the petrol from the cars into as many containers as you can. Tauriel and Kili will be your security. Legolas and me, we’re going into the shop. Value your life and be careful!”

They talked it over many times, they had all the bottles and tanks they could find in the prison, they had boxes for packing things and enough weapons to defend.

“Be careful...” Fili got out and with a slash got a few nearby zombies. Tauriel began shooting and soon the parking lot of the local shop was cleared out.

“Bifur and Bofur!” Fili called the two drivers to start stealing the petrol from cars.

“Lead the way...” Legolas pointed to the shop. “I’ve got your back...”

Several zombies later they both analysed the shop. Some things were looted clean, but some were still there.

Fili took a shopping cart and swiftly pushed everything from the shelves into it “Take everything!” He told Legolas.

“I’m on it!” Legolas was pushing all the stuff in and out of the shop. Kili was taking it from him and driving the carts into the truck.

“Zombies are coming!” Tauriel cried and swiftly they packed everything in.

“Bofur!” She cried to the driver, but she simply began shooting.

“So what did we get?” Kili demanded when they made it into the car.

“Over sixty gallon of petrol.” Tauriel reported from the truck.

“And six carts full of food mainly pasta and cornflakes, condoms and beer...” Legolas added.

“Mission complete.” Fili smiled.

“You seem rather happy...” Kili pointed out shyly.

“My first time out in ten years.” Fili smiled. “And I actually had something exciting to do.”

Kili simply began laughing. “It’s not our last trip.” He added with a smile. “And I’ll always have your back.”

“You’re a sweetheart...” Fili took his hand gently. Legolas looked at them with a funny face, but he didn’t say anything.

\-------

“A good hunt!” Nori immediately began browsing their shopping carts. “How bad was it?”

“Pretty bad, but they are slow.” Fili told him. “Catalogue everything and make sure it’s used to the best of its value.”

“Roger boss!” Nori called his brothers to help him arrange the new products on the shelves. Most of the time the pantry was locked up and secure, but most people understood why they had to ration food. Survival was important.

“Next trip, try to bring more medical supplies. It might prove invaluable in time.” Gandalf told Fili seriously.

“I know, especially in winter.” Fili nodded with understanding.

\------

“Is there anything going on?” Fili asked Kili as his toy was tapping like crazy.

“It’s all down.” Kili told him firmly. “No one is writing or using anything... as far I can tell with this equipment.”

“Do you want better equipment?” Fili suggested.

“I’ll keep my eyes open during raids.” Kili shrugged. “I’m trying to get into the military satellites, but it’s not going as easy as the pentagon.”

“You’re fucking amazing...” Fili nibbled on his earlobe.

“For a mutt?” Kili asked with stress.

“You’re special.” Fili assured him, it was the first time Kili let the stress of who he was show. “Blood doesn’t matter any more. You’re you, and you’re special.” Fili kissed him.

“Good.” Kili kissed him back with zeal. “Sit down we need to talk.”

“Talk...” Fili pulled him into his lap.

“Together with Ori we prepared a list of locations to loot, some are easily accessible while others are a bit further away. I wish I could get the satellite working soon... so we would have a visual...” Kili added with worry.

“We have to manage with what we have.” Fili grunted.

“I don’t want to lose you...” Kili whispered with agony.

“You never will.” Fili tried to smile.

“Just one bite... one drop of blood...” Kili whined with tears in his eyes. “This world is fucked up.”

“You don’t have to go next time...” Fili mumbled.

“It’s not that!” Kili scolded him. “I have to be there... to keep your back...”

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me... I thought that... When I landed here... I thought my life was over... And now I have you...” Fili held him tight and kissed him tenderly. “We’re going to make it...”

“What did you do?” The one question haunting Kili came back to him.

“You’re not going to love me... if I tell you... You’ll hate me just like the whole world and everyone... you’ll fear me like everyone...” Fili mumbled and hid his face in Kili’s neck.

“I’ll always love you...” Kili whispered the truth. “So just tell me... I could just look into your files... But I want to hear it from you...”

“Seattle 2007...” Fili whispered. “LM, the organization my dad started... It...”

“The CenturyLink Field bombing...” Kili immediately remembered.

“My dad died in the attack, but I didn’t...” Fili mumbled.

“Those scars on your side and back...” Kili realised. “You must have been seriously injured... You’re lucky to be alive...”

“I didn’t think so back then... I wished I had died... They used me as the scape goat... I wasn’t innocent, I did take part in it... But it wasn’t my idea...” Fili had tears in his eyes. “Forty five thousand dead and thirty eight thousand injured...”

Kili inhaled deeply, there were no right words to say. What Fili did was... bad.

“And they put everything onto you...” Kili remembered. “How old were you?”

“I was barely fifteen.” Fili didn’t even try hiding the facts.

“No excuses?” Kili asked him.

“I took part in it. I can’t deny facts...” Fili was sad.

“I’m sorry...” Kili embraced him strongly.

“Don’t you hate me?” Fili whispered.

“I think you learned your lesson.” Kili mumbled holding on firmly. “I made my own mistakes too, so I’m the last person who could judge you.”

“You love me despite...?” Fili was desperate.

“I’ll always love you.” Kili repeated with zeal.

“I love you too...” Fili continued kissing him with admiration.


	7. Chapter 7

“So another trip so soon?” Ori was worried.

“The longer we wait, the less supplies we will find.” Dori was thinking logically. “We have to secure this location and provide for all the people here.”

“I know but...” Ori couldn’t admit just how scared he always was when Dwalin had to clear out the fence line.

“We will stop once we secure the power plant, dam and food supply.” Fili assured him. “But it will take time.”

“Farm animals...” Ori blurred out. “We need to raid a rural area.”

“Few people, many farms...” Dwalin gently patted his head. “Do you think Kili will get into the satellite?”

“With time yes... he’s a genius.” Ori mumbled. “I’ve met hackers... but he’s a different league. After what he pulled it’s surprising he’s here and not in a terrorist prison...”

“He had a good lawyer...” Gimli’s voice sounded from the doorway.

“You weren’t invited to this meeting.” Dwalin hissed.

“I invited myself in. I have a few things to tell you.” Gimli sat down.

“We’re all ears...” Fili decided and let him speak.

“There is a place we should take a close look at...” Gimli pointed to the map.

“What is that? It’s just an ordinary town...” Ori mumbled.

“It’s a special location... and we’ll get more weapons, food and medical supplies there.” Gimli told them. “My father worked for them and he visited it a few times, it’s a secret location, meaning no one apart from a few most trusted employees knew about it.”

“Who owns it?” Fili asked slowly.

“Erebor Inc.” Gimli told them.

“Won’t they use it?” Dori asked smartly.

“Most people are dead, the chance that someone from Erebor made it, and that it was someone who knew about it...” Gimli told them. “There is a huge chance it’s locked and secure.”

Fili nodded and marked the point on the map. “I’ll ask Kili to investigate.”

“He’s the first person you should ask about it.” Gimli made him realise.

\------

“Looting JMC?” Kili was staring at the map.

“You know what’s there?” Fili asked suspiciously.

Kili just nodded.

“How?” Fili was grim.

“It belongs to Erebor.” Kili mumbled.

“And how do you connect with that?” Fili hissed.

“My mom owns it.” Kili looked down in shame.

“Your mom?” Fili was shocked.

“She disinherited me for my problems...” Kili mumbled. “But...”

“So we’re robbing your family?” Fili whispered.

“We’ll just walk in... I know the entry codes... I set up the whole system...” Kili whispered.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Fili mumbled.

“That my family is filthy rich, or that they... decided to forget about my existence...” Kili began crying.

“Losers...” Fili held him to his strong chest. “You’re smart, cute and talented...”

“So we’re going to loot it?” Kili asked with a crazy spark in his eyes.

“Revenge for abandoning you...” Fili kissed away the tears.

\------------

They took two trucks and the SUV, and with a team of eleven they rushed in the direction.

“Kili, lead the way.” Fili told them. So Kili was sitting in the front car with a map and binoculars. It was a long way, and the wreckage made it difficult to reach the location. “We need to stop for the night.” Kili told Fili gently.

“Will we find a safe place?” Fili was suddenly very worried.

“That farm!” Gimli pointed to the tall fences and buildings in the back.

“We’re stopping at that farm, get ready for a clear out!” Fili told everyone on the radio.

“I can see a few cows...” Tauriel called them.

“We might need to transport them back, if they are not infected...” Fili decided.

They drove in slowly, there weren’t any zombies on the outside.

“The door is barred from the inside.” Gimli noticed.

“I’ll open the back door, but you’ll have to help move it...” Nori grimaced.

“I can see zombies...” Kili used his scope to glance inside.

“Clear out, but remember your life is more important!” Fili reminded them.

Once the back door was done three zombies rushed at them, they found two more on the first floor. The first time they had problems killing the zombies, killing adults was one thing but killing kids...

“It felt dreadful...” Fili was grim, once they cleaned out, ate some dinner and rested in one of the bedrooms.

“A normal bed feels good...” Kili stretched lazily.

“We could drag it back home.” Fili laughed.

“The mattress will do.” Kili held him tightly.

In the morning Legolas reported. “We found a cattle truck in the shed at the back.”

“So you think we could load the cattle and head back?” Fili asked.

“There are a few chickens, ducks and other birds too. Not to mention a huge vegetable garden we could loot, and gardening tools and seeds.” Tauriel smiled.

“Fine, pack everything you can into that truck.” Fili nodded. “Bifur is going to drive back home with it.”

“He can’t go alone!” Tauriel was outraged.

“He won’t. We need a volunteer.” Fili shrugged.

She bit down her lower lip. “Fine, I’ll go.” So far they drove along together, and they got along perfectly.

It took a few hours to pack everything, but once the truck was ready, Tauriel jumped in.

“Stay safe!” Kili was worried.

“I’m more worried about you! Don’t get bitten!” She waved as the truck started.

“Don’t worry, Bifur is a great driver, he used to do street racing.” Fili told Kili gently, he was really worried with his friend leaving.

“Let’s go, we wasted a lot of time anyway!” Gimli was grin.

“We’d better stay here.” Kili mumbled.

“Why?” Fili asked.

“We won’t make it by nightfall, and finding a new safe place to sleep...” Kili told him.

Fili gently smiled. “Fine! Let’s eat out the supplies!” He pulled Kili inside the house.

It was nice to pretend everything was normal. It was nice to forget just for a moment about the end of the world. The farm was secluded and calm, but they all knew they had to move out eventually.

“We move out at six.” Fili told them after a very calm day.

“Roger boss!” Nori and Gimli continued playing cards in the living room.

\------

It took almost twelve hours to get there, and at the end of the line there was no welcoming committee. Only a swarm of zombies.

“Value your life!” Fili reminded them. “We’re going to drive in and make a run towards the building, and there is no guarantee for safety there!”

“Shoot to kill! Use knives and blades!” Gimli added. “And be brave! We’re smarter and faster!”

“Kili, the door...” Fili whispered in a begging tone.

“I’m on it.” Kili pulled out Tauriel’s phone, now transformed into his personal hacking device, just in case someone changed the codes.

“Here goes nothing! Eliminate those zombies and try to get that gate closed!” Fili rushed out, cutting down a few with ease.

There were lots of zombies, but shooting one by one they made it to the gate.

“Push hard!” Bofur called out and Legolas and Gimli helped him. Soon the gate was closed and locked.

“Clear out!” Fili continued killing zombies relentlessly.

“Get ready to get the door open!” Fili finally cried out to Kili.

“I can heard them inside...” Kili noticed with worry before opening the door.

“Step back, we’re getting more zombies!” Fili cried out, seeing Kili slowly open the lock.

It was at least two dozens, all in Erebor uniforms.

“Damn I want today to end...” Gimli was out of breathe.

“Is anyone hurt? Cut?” Fili demanded from them all. “We need to find a safe place to spend the night, and tomorrow we’ll assess the value of this location.”

“Follow me...” Kili slowly walked in, taking hesitant steps. Soon he turned on the light and slowly scouted the first rooms.

It took a really long time, but eventually they made sure no more zombies were inside.

“These are the living quarters, I think we should all take a shower and see if we are all okay.” Kili whispered to Fili.

“A shower sounds great...” Fili smiled, and let him pull them into the shower room.

In the light of the room, with everyone undressed it became evident. And Fili did not hesitate even one moment. His arms clutched on the neck of a man he knew and trusted for years, but now the bite said it all. Nori's knife ended his misery in one clean blow.

“Damn we lost a good man today...” Bofur looked at the body sadly.

“I had no choice.” Fili bit down his lips.

“We know.” Gimli assured him grimly. “These are dark and desolate days...”

Kili gently embraced him, and pulled him closer, somehow the death shook Fili more than it should. “It’s fine... you had to...”

“I need to rest...” Fili begged him gently.

“Come this way...” Kili pulled him to one of the empty rooms.

\-------

“This place is...” Bofur was stunned seeing the huge warehouse full of supplies. It had everything, food, medicine, all kinds of equipment and tools.

“We need transportation.” Fili realised.

“We have transportation.” Kili pulled him into another room.”This place wasn’t prepared for all this, but it’s got advantages.”

Fili smiled seeing the trucks, vehicles and cars. “Did you find the computer equipment you need?”

“I’ve got most of it packed.” Kili assured him with a tender smile.

“Let’s wait a few days, pack everything and get ready for departure.” Fili ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

“I can’t believe you just abandoned him...” Thorin’s voice was full of scolding.

“What else could I do?” Dis was pissed as hell. “He proved equally crazy as our crazy brother!”

“He made a mistake!” Thorin slammed his fist against the table.

“And I made sure he’s in a normal prison, not sentence to death for treason!” She stood up. “He brought so much shame to our name...”

“Actually, he proved great skill...” Thorin was still grin. “And now that the world has gone to hell, it doesn’t matter what he did.” They were both stuck in their UK fortress on the tiny island of Shire. It was Thorin’s favourite summer house so he built a huge facility there. After the trial he called her to come and now they were stuck together in a never ending sibling battle.

“What’s done is done... he’s probably dead anyway.” She grimaced.

“We let him down, just like we let down Frerin...” Thorin was angry.

“Frerin asked for it himself! All the drugs and alcohol made him crazy....” She defended herself.

“He was lost and some idiot convinced him...” Thorin scolded her. “We should have got him out...”

“Don’t you even mention him again! What he did later... killing all those people...” She was now beaming fury. “That wasn’t just a tiny mistake!”

“I have regretted many things... not keeping in touch with him, letting him join those fanatics...” Thorin had tears in his eyes. “And now we lost Kili...”

“There is nothing that can be done...” She was grim.

“I’m planning to try anyway...” Thorin walked away angry and furious.

\------

Thorin walked around the island five times just to calm his nerves. It was rock solid, surrounded by cliffs. Most of the land were fields full of animals and produce. The perfect landscape to live in during the apocalypse. The strange Amish-like sect living there didn’t care about the Erebor buildings suddenly appearing on his part of the island, but now they were functioning on a mutual agreement. Safety for food.

“Something seems to be bothering you.” The calm voice behind him could only be his only neighbour. The Oxford Professor who dropped his job after adopting his cousin’s kids, and settled on the island trying to write books.

“Considering the current situation that’s an understatement.”Thorin grunted.

“So?” Bilbo stood right next to him.

“My nephew.” Thorin hissed.

“I’m sorry...” Bilbo looked away. “Do you have any idea where he was when it started?”

“I know his location, but there is no way of checking if he made it. He might not be there any more, he might be a zombie... He might as well be on the fucking moon...” Thorin told him.

“Don’t lose hope...” The hand on his arm was gentle. “If he’s anything like you... he might actually stand a chance.”

“I pray he does...” Thorin looked at the ocean.

\------

“So he’s good at computers?” Thorin asked his sister. “How good?”

“He broke into the pentagon, you tell me!” She hissed.

“Where did they send him?” Thorin demanded.

“Callam Bay...” She whispered.

“I’m going to try to find him.” Thorin mumbled.

“Why can’t you just forget about him?’ She was grim.

“He’s my blood.” Thorin shut the door and rushed to the control room.

\------

Thorin used all the resources he had, he read about the prison and he saw its location on the maps. Near the ocean, surrounded by farm lands, small towns and forests. He read the news from the area, and saw bulletins about the dead roaming about. No indication anyone was alive, and without satellite view he couldn’t see anything.

“I don’t know why you’re even trying...” She told him from the door.

“I have to.” Thorin focused on his screen.

He suddenly knew how. He could do anything he wanted, the rules gone, the law gone. He could hack anything he wanted.

It took him a while, he had to select the right source and after a time he finally got access. It was such a frustrating and tedious task, but he had to get it done. He didn’t sleep at night thinking about the mistakes of the past. He didn’t sleep at night thinking about his nephew’s unlucky fate and the doom that set them apart forever.

“What is all the money in the world when you can’t save those closest to you.” He mumbled when the blond found him again on the same cliff.

“Money never had value, but people were too blind to see it.” Bilbo answered him. “Have you found a way to track him down?”

“I’m working on it day and night... I’m thinking about it every single second of every single day.” Thorin grunted.

“That means you are doing everything possible. Fate is on your side.” Bilbo smiled gently.

“We’ll see about that...” Thorin walked away still feeling helpless and depressed.

He tried not to think about it, he tried to read, to sleep, to eat without the feeling he failed. But it was always there, lingering in the background. So in the dead of night he found himself back at the computer, trying to work on the satellites. The prison looked just like always, the cheap Russian satellite did not have the fancy cameras the Erebor satellites had. He would have to wait weeks for the right satellite to come into position.

“Let’s try a different approach.” Thorin grunted. He began scanning all Erebor buildings, a few were working, people locked in and safe. Most were filled with the dead.

\-------

“Did the boy know about Erebor facilities?” He asked his sister at breakfast.

“He wasn’t exactly interested in the company much... he preferred computer games and his crazy friends...” She hissed. “He did help set up some of the security systems when I blackmailed to cut off his allowance.”

“Which ones?” Thorin demanded.

Her brows crossed as she gazed at him. “JMC, South Dakota, San Francisco and HTY, I think.” She admitted.

Thorin left as soon as he heard the last location. He quickly tapped into all four locations.

South Dakota was empty, it wasn’t complete and no staff was assigned yet.

San Francisco was flooded with zombies, most in Erebor uniforms.

HTY was the only one inhabited, some of his former employees took in their families, some random people and some military people, they were safe and locked in. They were thrilled to hear from him, and for a moment it soothed Thorin’s pain. The longing came back, but the idea that someone made it, also brought hope.

JMC was a dead end too, only the dead walking around.

“Three locations...” Thorin grunted. “The question is, would he dare break in and take the resources there?”

He set the security in all three locations, and he entered a new protocol, to signal him if any entry happened. He checked the map again. JMC was the closest so he set their feed to display on the main computer.

He found himself watching the dead Erebor employees daily.  He tried to find new projects and new ideas, but the feed from JMC was always on his supporting screen. His eyes venturing towards it every few minutes.

“He’s dead.” Dis’s voice was full of sorrow instead of the normal anger. She peaked into his office with another bottle of wine in her hands.

“I won’t give up on him.” Thorin told her.

“The world is fucked.” She grimaced and walked away.

Thorin found himself walking around the island again. The people kept saying ‘good morning’ and stopping him for a moment to talk. He tried to avoid more personal topics, but it was getting difficult.

“Don’t lose hope.” Bilbo met him again in the same place. At the edge of the cliff, near the apple orchard.

“The world is dead and gone, and I have nothing left.” Thorin was getting depressed.

“You’re alive, you’ve got everything left.” Bilbo tried to cheer him up.

“How can you be so positive when you’ve lost so many?” Thorin asked him.

“I have to live for those who made it.” Bilbo told him. The kids, old grandpa Gerontius, all the people from the village treated Bilbo as a guru. “We can’t let rotten brain eaters end humanity away.”

“Yeah right...” Thorin walked back home.

\-------

Thorin awoke from a nap with a strange feeling, his back was hurting from the chair. He reached for his coffee and he glanced at the screen with the new codes for the satellites.

Then his eyes followed the live footage screen and he froze the cup never reaching his mouth. He couldn’t see what was really going on, but the fence line around the compound was swarmed with zombies, what was strange there were cars arriving at the gate.

The people got out and began killing the zombies, someone opened the gate and the cars drove in. It was a crazy bloodbath, the zombies going down but the people attacked with mindless craze. To his amazement soon all the zombies were dead and the strange group approached the doorway.

“There are zombies inside...” He whispered, he had no way of communicating with them.

A tough looking guy with lots of tattoo pointed to the door, and then a person rushed to the lock. Thorin’s heart stopped. He hadn’t seen him in years, his hair was now way longer. But it was him, alive and well. He desperately wanted to tell him about the danger inside, but the smart boy knew. He said something to the men and they all formed a circle, he jumped away and opened the door.

Those men cut them down in a flash, killing them all. Soon Thorin watched them sweep the whole base, checking every room and corner methodically. Everything was killed, the doors were locked, and Kili was at the main control panel.

He saw them settle in, and head towards the showers, what happened next surprised him.

The tough looking blond did not hesitate a single moment, when he noticed one of the men bitten, he immediately chocked him to death. One of his men immediately stabbed him preventing him for turning. Kili rushed to embrace him, but everyone was clearly very sad looking at the dead body.

“Gimli?” Thorin mumbled to himself finally recognizing the short red head. “Legolas...” He mumbled seeing the tall blond also there.

“Who the fuck are you?” His eyes focused on the blond with tattoos.

He googled and googled, he checked all his social accounts, but after a few minutes he was fairly certain it wasn’t one of Kili’s friends.

“If not a friend... he’s someone he met in prison.” Thorin concluded. After two hours he had a complete list of prisoners in Callam Bay, and soon one by one he did a search.

“Bofur O’Neil.” He found one of them fairly quickly. A member of the Nazi gang, sentenced for some minor crime and beating up a police officer during arrest.

Soon he had four more names, and all were bad news.

But when he saw the last ID card his heart stopped. “Fili Oaks.”

He knew that face, it was one he desperately tried to forget, he desperately tried to forget about the bombing his own crazed and drugged brother did. But later he saw the dates and his heart stopped again with fury. Frerin’s son was prosecuted as an adult at the age of barely fifteen. His role in the event was minor but yet all the blame was placed upon him.

“Did you know Frerin had a son?” Thorin asked Dis with all his fury. She was sitting in the living room drinking wine again.

“Frerin?” Dis hissed. “Why the fuck are we talking about that crazy Nazi traitor?”

“Did you know Frerin had a son?” Thorin demanded more firmly.

“A hellish spawn, not a son.” She hissed. “He took part in the fucking bombing...”

“And he was trialled as an adult at the age of fifteen.” Thorin was angry.

“Serves him right!” She continued drinking from the bottle.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He demanded.

“So you would get him out of it? So you would try to change him? Try to make a foul terrorist normal? We had enough trouble getting rid of Frerin’s connections to our family.” She was also angry.

“Fate brought the truth out. I found Kili.” Thorin dropped the bomb.

“You have?” Her eyes lit up a bit.

“He’s with Fili.” Thorin told her.

Her face turned into a frown, she scoffed and continued drinking. “I wish they were both dead.” She hissed.

“Fuck you.” Thorin slammed the door and rushed back to the control room.

\------

He watched them for five days at JMC. They packed a lot of supplies, they were preparing to move out. They were highly organised and it was evident Fili was the leader.

“Ten years in prison made you strong.” Thorin spoke glaring at the screen. Kili in comparison was still young, but he lost any childlike naivety. He saw him kill zombies like it was natural. He saw them have sex, seeing comfort and touch. And his heart was beating like crazy. Cousins, so different, so many obstacles on their path, but they were alike at the same time. The blood of Durins made them survivors.

He glared at the screen slowly realising his window of contact was ending, but he was working hard on the satellites, finding a way to follow them and track them.

“To what end?” He grunted to himself, they might as well be on Mars. There was no way to help them, no way to see them.

Dis hid so many things from him, he would have saved both of them, using all his money and influences. He could have... Now the world was gone, and even if he contacted them... what would he say? ‘You’re cousins so you should stop fucking one another’... ‘We lied to you, we hid everything from you’...

He glanced at the screen and breathed in deeply.

“Good luck boys... stay safe!” He wished them seeing them leave JMC.


End file.
